The King of heroes reborn
by Sakiv
Summary: This story follows the reincarnation of the legendary hero Gilgamesh through his journey of the supernatural. Contains some aspects of fate mostly Gilgamesh and his powers may contain another character later on.
1. Application process

He stared down the best and what a beast it was it was vaguely wolf shaped, but it had a lion's mane. It had shaggy black hair long and matted. A mouth full of broken fangs still retaining a razor sharp quality. It snarled and leapt at him the powerful muscles bunching its flanks. He waited until it was about three feet from him before he executed it. A golden portal above the beast launched a sword at it. The sword was plain with a simple leather wrapped hilt, a crossguard and, a shiny steel blade. That beautiful sword was soon ruined it appeared the beast had corrosive blood. He pulled the blade from the corpse. It was mangled and missing most of the blade he frowned. Even if it was a lowly treasure not worthy of a name he did not like them ruined. It took a while for them to be fixed in his vault.

Leaves crunched behind him he turned around dropping the destroyed treasure his annoyance temporarily forgotten as he turned to see who approached. It was one of the maids Cadence if he remembered she had curly brown hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in the typical female uniform of the estate a french maid outfit.

"Master you should have let the guards handle the beast." she scolded looking rather cross at him "risking his life".

"Please this beast hurting me. If I didn't know better I would think you were unsure of my abilities. " He told her.

"Of course not I would never doubt your abilities. But what if the beast landed a lucky blow. It is our duty to take care of you not the other way around." She said it was cute she was quite worried about his safety.

"As a king my duty is too my people primarily what king would I be if the beast hurt someone?" He asked her staring at her the longer he stared the more she blushed unable to meet his eyes directly. "Let's leave next to a corpse is not the best place for conversation."

"Of course, follow me Master." She said happy to turn away from his gaze and lead them. He followed behind her as she lead them through the forest.

Soon the forest they were in turned to a lawn and then a path to his home it was a large five story mansion. She opened the door and he went ahead of her. The head butler John was there.

"Thank for handling the beast my lord while you were gone your mother has called for you. If you would follow me." John said bowing before him.

"Of course" He answered falling in line before the butler. He was a thin man always clean shaven dressed in a suit with a bowtie. They passed many beautiful pictures along with the drawing the basement There was an archway made of sandstone. John straightened his coat and began to focus magic circles appearing in his hands as he worked through the formula for opening the portal. It appeared with a sound similar to a wave crashing An orange portal with an effect akin to fire around the edges.

"It is ready my lord." John said staring at his work with his hands behind his back.

"Thank you have dinner ready on my return' He told him walking towards the portal.

"Of course my lord." John said as he stepped through.

As he stepped through he saw a beautiful throne room. He saw his mother lounging on a throne atop a dais. He walked towards. She was as always the most beautiful woman he had ever seen she had long blonde golden hair and eyes the color of wine. Just like him. She was talking to one of her servants. Her servant had black hair in a bob cut and wore a dress. His mother turned at his approach as she saw him she smiled and it made her even more beautiful. She sent away her servant with a wave of her hand. She stood up as he stopped about a foot away from her and she hugged him.

"It is good to see you Gilgamesh" She said squeezing him tight.

"Of course mother it is wonderful to see you." Gilgamesh hugged her back. She was the only person he would show deference to.

"My son I believe it is time to introduce you to the supernatural. You are ready Yes?" she asked.

"Mother I have been ready for years how would you suggest I go about introducing myself?" he asked her backing out of the hug and looking down at her she was tall for a woman, but he was taller.

"I feel the devils will be the ones to meet first. They are the ones most likely to try to use your power. Once they know we will of course move onto the other factions leaving the gods for last as they will give us the most trouble. Giving your past self's hatred of them especially Ishtar.

"Then I will meet with the devils first you will be coming correct?" He asked

"Of course my son." She told him. She look him up and down and with a snap his clothes changed. He was now wearing baggy white pants that were wrapped tight to his calf with strips of cloth. He had several gold bracelets. Many necklaces all covered in expensive jewels mainly rubies. A black slash with a gold design on the edge was wrapped around his waist the black cloth hanging down to his upper thigh. He had a opened white vest. Held down by the sash. With a large red robe with black and gold accents over it all the robe was open showing off his chest and jewelry.

"These are fine clothes mother." He told her inspecting the, and finding them more than satisfactory.

"Of course I picked them out we couldn't have you meeting the devils wearing those rags could we."

"You knew I would defer to your decision didn't you the meeting with the devils has been set up for sometime hasn't it.

"Mother's intuition." She told him smiling at him while preparing a portal of her own making. Her clothes had also changed now she was wearing a white sleeveless that went down to her ankles with a golden necklace studded with rubies. The portal appeared much more quietly than John's hers was akin to a crackling flame instead of a crashing wave a true sign of skill and power. She stepped in first and he stepped in after. They appeared in some devils study a fire was crackling in a fireplace nearby. There was a table in the center with four leather chairs around it. Two of them were occupied. In one was an effeminate man with long red hair and teal green eyes. In the other was a woman dressed as a magical girl with long black hair styled in twin tales. She had violet eyes. He knew who they were almost instantly Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan. It did rankle his pride that he Gilgamesh the king of heroes was only deemed important enough to have two out of four satans at his meeting with the underworld but he tried not let it bother him.

"Please sit" Sirzechs asked both of them Gilgamesh took the chair on the right across from Serafall . While his mother took the chair on the left across from Sirzechs.

"It is a great honor that you chose to introduce yourself to the devils first." Sirzechs told him.

"Thank you for receiving me lord Lucifer" It hurt his pride to call someone else lord but it was worth it he managed to avoid a scolding from his mother.

"As a way to tighten bonds between our two factions may I propose something." Serafall asked his mother she seemed much more serious than the stories he was told.

His mother responded with "As long as it isn't a plan for my son to marry either of your sisters, or join their peerages I am willing to hear it." Serafall immediately started pouting while Sirzechs managed to only look mildly disappointed.

"How about instead of that he could go to school with them" Serafall asked a devilish smile on her face.

"If he wishes that could be arranged he can't join your peerage either Serafall" His mother told her Gilgamesh didn't respond because he trusted his mother to handle this withfar more grace than he could ever do though he did begin to blush when Serafall continued to stare at him. Of course he couldn't look away because then he would lose their silent staring contest. Serafall looked away first to pout tpo his mother.

"Aw really but he's so cute." There it is the infamous immaturity she was known for.

His mother's response "Indeed he is however I think it is our time to take our leave. I trust you can enroll him their Sirzechs?" His mother asked as she stood and he began to follow her.

'Yes I can handle it His first day of school should be next monday"

"That is acceptable" Gilgamesh finally spoke up. And they left after their departure the satans started talking to each other.

"Serafall you were too hasty now you have ruined Rias' and Sona's chances for a strong piece" He scolded her.

"Aw but Sirzechs I couldn't wait I just wanted to snatch him up right then and there."

 **So this is my first story in the dxd section I have had this idea floating around since about May and here it is the first chapter reviews and criticism are appreciated See you all next time.**


	2. Dreams of the past

To say he was regretting taking a plane and not a portal was an understatement. While the seat was comfortable the wait was unacceptable. A flight from his manor in Europe Was supposed to only take twelve hours already an ungodly amount of time but it had been delayed for three hours for one reason or another. So now his trip will take around fifteen hours If there are no more complications. He leaned back into his chair and began to check the list of inflight movies. He found a few that seemed a little interesting but most of them looked like trash. He called his attendant for his first meal lunch. He decided on a specialty coffee and a Gugelhupf. He was using an austrian airline after all it would be a shame to not try what they are famous for. After a small wait he had one Gugelhupf and one Wiener melange they were both excellent, of course compared to what he normally eats they were nothing special. But he expected worse so it was a silver lining. The rest of the flight passed rather uneventfully He ended up watching, or atleast starting a trilogy of movies, they weren't very good.

Dinner came and went without much of a fuss it was satisfactory but he was a step away from taking the fast way. The more he thought of it the more he became aware of how easy it would be he could simply make a portal and leave he had seen his mother and John do it enough times. If John could manage it he was sure he could get it on the first or second try. By the time he decided to do it. The captain spoke over the intercom to inform them they were landing. ]

 **3 hours later**

He was finally at his new home, for the time being at least. It was about the size of his old one. With a similar enough style. It was acceptable now he had to prepare for school. He was curious would the teacher at this school compare to his tutors he doubted it. His tutors were absolute masters at whatever craft they were teaching him. This Kuoh academy was no doubt of a high standard as far as human schools go. But his tutors were picked out by his mother specifically because of their unmatched expertise in their area. After swearing them to silence of course. His mother wanted no chance of him getting snatched up by any of the factions especially devil. Once they made him part of their peerage there was no turning back. He accountated himself with the inside of the manor it would do. But he was more focused on finding his bed. The servants would be arriving later in the night. After a journey of the mansion he found his room. It had all the amenities he needed the newest game consoles, an attached shower and walk in closet, and of course the bed large enough to have more than five people resting in it. He hit the bed and sleep took him immediately.

He woke up on the ground which by itself was strange but he was also surrounded by grass he stood up fully shaky legs bringing him to his complete sight. He looked around he was clearly in a camp there were two primitive looking berolls and a large bronze pot on dying embers. He looked inside the pot which contained last night's meal apparently. He heard soft footsteps approaching. An incredibly effeminate man with green hair was approaching.

"Ah I began to fear you would never wake friend." The man said.

Gilgamesh nearly blew a fuse with the closeness the man presumed he had with Gilgamesh but when he tried to talk the words he thought did not come out instead something else did.

"Please you think the roars of that beast would keep me down for long. You underestimate me friend." He said the words came out in a tone reserved only for is mother. How important could this man be to him. He realized he was not truly awake but within a memory. But the Epic of Gilgamesh had made no mention of an effeminate man with inhuman green hair.

"You overestimate yourself like always friend. Humbaba is no simple beast." The man told him a small look of concern in his eyes.

"Beast or not we will dispatch of him shortly enough." Gilgamesh clasped his arm and the man returned the gesture. "My strength has returned let's defeat this beast and return with our wood." Gilgamesh said as he began to leave the camp which was in front of a small clearing near some gates made out of bronze. Gilgamesh realized the man had to be Enkidu somehow. But Enkidu was supposed to be one of the most manly men comparable and possibly surpassing Gilgamesh. Not an effeminate man. Clearly history was wrong about some things.

The green haired man obviously a friend of some sort followed. Gilgamesh pushed the gates open in a show of force the slammed against the fence loudly.

"AHHH I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WOULD PLUCK UP THE COURAGE KING." A voice boomed out at them. The voice was the most terrifying sound either of them heard It took all of GIlgamesh's resolve (and ego) to not turn tail and run at the voice.

"Come out beast let's make this quick" Gilgamesh said trying to put as much authority into his voice as he could it wasn't very convincing.

"IF YOU SAY YOUNG KING GAZE UPON MY FORM AND TREMBLE." and tremble he did. The Beast was abhorrent it had the face of a lion, but almost like a man's the snout was shorter and the head was overall shaped more like a humans. He ad large gnashing teeth that were to big for his mouth. He had a large mane of shaggy red hair. His feet had more incommon with birds than a lions or man. The hair stopped at the feet and became massive claws surrounded by yellow. His legs began to shake. Even Enkidu began affected.

"Gilgamesh are you man or some scared whelp put him down." Enkidu barked at him gone was the calm high pitched voice. Now it was the voice of an officer of a commander and his resolve began to strengthen.

"I am not either I am a king and I will destroy him." Gilgamesh said his legs no longer shaking now he stood proud and a portal appeared next to him a chain began to unspool. The treasure had no name as far as he knew but it looked strong. The chain seemed to sense Humbaba. It shot at the beast with the speed of lighting and began restraining it Gilgamesh drew the large bronze axe that was hanging at his waist and approached the creature as did Enkidu. He began hacking at that terrible head aiming to cut it off and he succeed, after a few swings. The beasts head fell to the ground Just as horrible in death as in life.

"Come let us get our wood and leave this place." He looked around the trees were bigger than any he had ever seen. He and Enkidu hacked at trees till night. Arrived. They each had around ten of the gargauntian trees copped. They began to make a sleigh to bring the trees back and return to Uruk.

He woke as soon as the sleds were finished he sat up quickly in his bed. Breathing heavily. His mother had told him he would begin to have memories of the past eventually. She didn't however deign to tell him he would dream them. He looked at the clock it was around four in the morning. He tried to get back to sleep with hopefully more pleasant dreams.

 **So that was chapter two. I was real excited to get into fim realizing his past i'm sure most of you know what weapon he just realized exists. He still has no idea what it;s special abilities are or its name yet. As usual reviews and criticism are great.**


	3. A beast under the moonlight

He woke up a maid next to him holding his clothes for the day. It appeared to be his school uniform. His mother must have planned that as well. It was a black blazer that had white accents. Along with a white button up shirt. With brown pants and brown dress shoes. The clothes would do for now.

After dressing he went down for breakfast. It was a quick affair then he was on his way to school. He got driven by a butler to the school. The grounds were immaculate. Not a single blade of grass out of place. There also seemed to be quite a large gender disparity. Males seemed to make up quite a small portion of the school's population. The majority of the girls were quite beautiful as well.

"Gilgamesh-san" a woman called out to him. She was beautiful with long black hair and glasses. She had a curious case of heterochromia one violet eye and one light brown.

"Hello it appears you have already heard of me" he said. She looked him up and down and pursed her lips

"Yes we were notified of your transfer if you could follow me." She told him. It seemed she was the serious type. That was fine with him. He followed her through the entrance into the school.

"So where are you leading me" he asked her.

"Kaichou will give you your classes and tell you what is expected of transfers" she told him as she continued leading him deeper into the school.

"Couldn't you have done that yourself" he asked.

"As I said Kaichou wishes to meet every new student to tell them what is expected of them. We have high standards of what our students are capable of." she said as she continued to lead him until, she stopped at a door that had student council written on it.

She opened the door for him and ushered him inside. Inside the building were six women all beautiful. The leader was clearly the one currently staring him in the eyes. Like all the women here she was incredibly beautiful. She had violet eyes behind a pair of glasses. Her hair was black and in a bob cut.

"Gilgamesh as a member of this school we expect you to be on your best behavior. Especially since you are a transfer student. We also know of your supernatural affiliation." She said as she continued to stare him down.

"I believe your sister is Serafall there is a certain resemblance." he said. Looking closer their hair, eyes, and facial structure were very similar. Serafall however had a larger bust, and in his opinion a better personality.

She pushed her glasses up and spoke "Yes my sister is the Levithan." She our emphasis on the title. He ignored her and asked "Where is the Gremory girl Lucifer's sister. I would wish to meet her as well.

"She is in her first class, history which coincidentally you share with her" She gave him his schedule which unsurprisingly did have history first. "Also please call me Sona Shitori in a school setting. Momo will lead you to your first class." The white haired girl stood up and led him out the room.

"Gilgamesh-san please follow me." She said and so he did. She lead him to his class and when he reached she began to leave and waved to him.

He opened the door and the teacher a middle-aged man that look friendly enough said "Ah Gilgamesh-san we have been waiting for you your seat is next to Gremory-san." She raised her hand but it was hard to miss her she looked very similar to her brother. She was also one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had long beautiful crimson hair, Teal green eyes, and flawless skin. Also almost as noticeable as her hair was her massive bust. He heard muttering as he walked to his assigned seat. The males bemoaned the fact the yet another pretty boy was here to steal all the girls. While the females of the room stared at him talking about his face and how handsome he was. Neither surprised him. No man was his equal of course they would be jealous and of course the girls would be fawning over him. He sat down next to Gremory and the lesson resumed.

He saw a small magic circle appear in Gremory's palm and suddenly he did not hear either the teacher or the idle chatter of the students "And now we should be able to talk without any interruptions." She said with a self satisfied sigh. "So why is the descendant of the famous Gilgamesh attending classes in a japanese school." she said leaning forward her chin on her hand which was resting on her knee.

"Has your brother not deigned to tell you the reason?" He asked her looking at her.

"Sadly he has decided to not tell me so I would be surprised by the outcome. Sona is also keeping quiet about it." she told him. So she was the impatient type gilgamesh thought. She also thinks he is simply a descendant instead of a reincarnation as well.

"Well I am here to strengthen the ties the devils and Sumerian gods have." He told her she didn't need to know his true opinion of some of the sumerian gods. He would never forgive them. Never.

"Then I hope our relationship will be a fruitful one." she told him. "Now to get better acquainted it is customary among my people to share our desires for the future." Her tone had turned from friendly to a seductive whisper towards the end. Ignoring the implications of joining her peerage or making a deal with her the question had merit. Desire was the cornerstone of devil society. Every devil desires something and fights their damndest for it to become reality.

"Is it not a bit early to be sharing our deepest darkest desires he asked. Even if it wasn't why would I tell you anyway." he told her.

"Devils are among the best of making desires become reality I would also add we are the least likely to twist your words nowadays. Compare us to the djinn and we are practically saints" she told him leaning forward even more her voice staying a seductive whisper.

"That is not saying much, anything short of monsters are usually saints compared to djinn." Gilgamesh told her. "I will concede to your point let us continue this conversation later I will send one of my servants to collect you. This will also be a great time to meet my peerage." She told him leaning back in her chair.

"I eagerly await my summoning" Gilgamesh told her sarcastically. She leaned back into her seat and deactivated the spell. He turned back towards the front of the classroom.

The rest of the class passed quickly as did his next periods. Lunch came and went he of course ate his own food. People of course bothered him at lunch. He couldn't blame them however. How could he it wasn't everyday you saw perfection. The end of the day couldn't come fast enough.

As he was leaving. A handsome boy approached him. The boy had light blonde hair and blue eyes, he also had a mole on his face unlike Gilgamesh whose skin could be described as flawless. The reaction of the other students was annoying. The girls appeared to believe he and Gilgamesh are involved romantically. While most of the boys appeared to be annoyed again by the girls fawning over he and Gilgamesh.

"Heh I'm sorry for their reaction. I happen to have a bit of a following." he rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"It does not matter take me to your master" he told the boy.

"Aah sorry my name is Kiba. You are Gilgamesh correct." Kiba looked at him smiling.

"Of course I am Gilgamesh. Now take me to your master." Gilgamesh told him. Kiba nodded and began leading him to wherever Rias was.

After following Kiba for a few minutes they eventually reached a old dilapidated building. He stepped inside the inside was definitely superior to the outside. It was lavishly furnished with a comfortable looking sofa and chairs in the room Kiba led him to. Excluding Kiba and Gilgamesh there was three people in the room.

"Gilgamesh welcome to our club it is nice to see you again." She said appraising him again. "This is Akeno and Koneko" She pointed to her left and right as she said that. He examined both of them. Akeno the one on the left was smiling at him and looking at him in his eyes. Her eyes were violet she had a striking figure with large breasts, a small waist, and large hips. She had long black hair in a ponytail by a yellow ribbon.

Koneko on the other hand had white hair with a cat clip om the left side. She was looking at him with a blank expression. She was short with a lithe body. Her yellow eyes bore into his as he returned the stare for a second. He shifted his eyes back to Rias.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." He said giving all of them one final onceover.

"Ara ara like what you see Gilgamesh" Akeno asked sultrily, sticking one arm under her breast and accentuating them while putting her other hand on her cheek.

"I find you all acceptable, for a bunch of devils." He told them.

"It's great to hear you have devils in such high regard. Gilgamesh." Rias told him. "Akeno could you get us some tea." Rias asked her queen.

"Of course buchou." Akeno said and dipped her head and left the room no doubt to the kitchen.

He Heard her footsteps a moment later and she peeked her head through the doorway.

"Buchou it appears a stray devil has been sighted and we have orders from the archduke. According to the archduke it is an A class." She told them.

"An A class devil in Kuoh what a surprise. Everyone prepare yourselves for combat Gilgamesh would you like to come." She asked him it was a request geared to him showing some of his powers he would be happy to. After all everyone deserves to see greatness at least once.

"I will come it should be some good entertainment."

"We will teleport there now." Rias said. "Akeno prepare the circle and make adjustments so our friend can come along." Rias told Akeno marching over to the magical circle in another room.

"Of course Buchou" Akeno said and she walked to the circle as well putting an extra bounce in her step and tittering when she noticed Gilgamesh watching.

Gilgamesh watched her alter the circle. After a few moments. It was done they all stood in the circle and were teleported to the location.

His nose crinkled in disgust at the smell of rotting viscera. That was what he noticed first he then saw the corpses bisected or disemboweled or missing arbitrary body parts an arm here, a head there, it was not pretty. In the center of the room a hideous beast revealed it self. It had the body of a huge horse but with an extra leg on each side. It had a hideous deformed face. There was a large teal greatsword in the corner of the room the beast moved towards them and screamed. It was inhuman and terrifying roar. Nothing compared to Humbaba but impressive in its own right.

With that the battle began the beast charged at them and roared again. Gilgamesh stood his ground and out of the portal a beautiful shield appeared. It was arched inward on each side and was painted a brilliant red.. As soon as it materialized so did eleven other copies. They interlocked making a wall six across and two layers deep. The beast was incredibly fast and slammed into the twelve great shields with incredible force. A loud gong like sound resonated the room. The beast scratched and scrabbled at the shields. But the might of Mars held true. The shields all together pushed outward and the beast was staggered.

"You are refuse." Gilgamesh said as he stared down the recovering beast.

Now the others began their plan Kiba summoned a sword and tried to hack at one of its many legs. While Akeno and Rias waited in the wings with their magic ready. Koneko appeared to be waiting for something. It became apparent what when kiba staggered the beast and she gave it a powerful uppercut. Gilgamesh sent a barrage of weapons at it. They were low class and he didn't bother checking what they were. They bit into its side the beast looked like a pincushion full of legendary weapons. Akeno and Rias decided now to unleash their attacks a barrage of lighting struck its hide and a blast of pure destruction bit into its side. The beast landed next to the sword. Everyone heard a light humming. The sword was now glowing bright and the beast seemed to regain a bit of his past self.

"Ahh, you were at my side, all along. My true mentor my guiding moonlight…"

The beast said he seemed almost noble now he held the sword in front of him his stance and form excellent even as an abomination.

"Stray we know you killed your master. It is over." Rias said the monster ignored them and stared into the blade. With a whiny he charged, he was incredible to behold. He stopped and swept his sword and Gilgamesh and Kiba again. The shields held strong but Kiba was pushed back. He swiped his sword twice and beams of teal energy swept towards Akeno and Rias. Akeno dodged while Rias tried to block with a magic circle. Her circle shattered and she was pushed back a gash in her shirt on her abdomen. He seemed to sense koneko coming up behind and kicked her with one of his many legs she flew into the wall a crater forming. Gilgamesh peppered him with more low level weapons. He deflected most but some slipped through his guard.

Gilgamesh decided to get serious. He had a gate open behind him and he slowly drew a greatsword. It was strong and utilitarian. The greatsword that would become a model for others but which they could not hope to ever match. He also opened many gates behind the beast it would have to defend from Both sides. Rias and Akeno prepared magic and Kiba and Koneko would come from the sides. He held the blade in his hands. The blade vibrating violently from the mana he was pouring into it. His grip firm on the vibrating blade. Rias and her group seeing Gilgamesh occupied attacked on their own.Rias launched a ball of destruction the size of a small car. He could smell the ozone from Akeno's attack. Kiba prepared a great sword of his own. While Koneko began beating on his side. The beast was mostly unfazed he launched a teal arc of light at Rias' attack they both fizzled out. He caught Koneko's kick with the flat of his blade and batted her away. He parried Kiba and slashed at him. His speed defeating Rias' knight. While he took Akeno's lighting to the face. It sizzled his flesh and removed some of his monstrous stringy mane. All the while Gilgamesh was charging the blade. It was vibrating so fast it almost appeared to be still. The steel of the blade once utilitarian. Was glowing like rainbow. Colors flowing up and down in an aura around the blade.

"Three strikes Caladbolg." He intoned. Swinging the blade three Times the rainbow aura became brilliant arcs the same color eating up the space in front of it. This was an attack of legend an attack that could kill an army and sunder a mountain. The beast realizes this too late and shot a beam of his own at Gilgamesh. This one was bigger and brighter than the others and after it left the blade the glow dulled. Rainbow met teal The blast of Caladbolg was barely fazed before demolishing bisected the beast cutting off all its legs. It was then made a pin cushion by the many weapons hitting it's back. This didn't seem to phase the beast besides losing his spark of humanity in anger and pain. It used it's left arm to drag it self at a frighteningly quick speed and it slammed the great sword down on Koneko the teal light returning brighter than ever a large explosion coming out of the impact. Kiba tried to run in but was launched back but not by the beasts attack but by a shield slamming into his chest and knocking the wind out of him.

"Koneko no! She can't take a blast that strong that could have killed a high class rook!"

Rias shouted. She charged the biggest blast of demonic energy yet. A orb of pure destruction the size of a house.

"Don't" Gilgamesh told her sternly and calmly standing with his arms crossed looking at the settling dust.

"NO! He killed Koneko so now he will pay. An eternity in Cocytus would be too gentle!" Rias said shouting. Her voice shrill with worry.

"Have you so little faith" Gilgamesh asked her. The dust cleared and Koneko was nowhere to be seen. But there were twelve shields in a testudo formation. The shields dematerialized entering his treasury again. Koneko was unharmed due to the shield of Rome. Gilgamesh summoned a gate and launched a trident at the cat-themed girl. It caught her shirt and stuck her to the wall about fifty feet away. After the shock left her she pulled the trident out and fell to the ground.

"Gilgamesh why would you do that!" Kiba asked furious standing up throwing the shield off him.

"That won't happen again" Koneko said even more serious than usual.

"I would hope not, not many shields could take that punishment and I did it because I could. This way no one is hurt fool." Gilgamesh said and summoned many portals again and Rias readied her destruction as well. Gilgamesh summoned one special weapon. The simple but beautiful straight bladed sword could be seen. It was fired along with everything else the other weapons, Pure destruction, and lighting. The main weapon the centerpiece of Gilgamesh's attack was a beautiful gold hilted sword. That was deflected immediately by the beast because even in his feral state he knew it was powerful. But as the beast deflected it the weapon flew past the beasts sword undeterred and stuck in it's chest up till the hilt. Where it struck the beasts flesh turned a putrid black and quickly began to spread.

Because this was not a normal sword this was Tyrfing. The sword made by Dvalinn and Durin. The sword would never miss, or rust, and could cut through stone and steel like cloth.

The rest of the beasts chest was destroyed by the blast of destruction. The beast's head flew about fifteen feet due to the explosion. It at least appeared to cauterize it so the stump wasn't bleeding.

The beast looked at them it's eyes following their approach to its head.

"Did I retain my honor." The beast asked "Of course I Didn't. I'm just some terrible beast." It averted it's eyes to the ground answering its own question.

"Yes, yes you are." Gilgamesh answered. The beast looked like it wished to flinch at the harsh words but it couldn't considering it had no body and Gilgamesh was right.

"Are my brother and sisters in my peerage alright. I know I killed my master but they are powerful they could find another, better master. The beast asked them his voice incredibly human and vulnerable.

"Beast what do you mean by better master." Gilgamesh asked.

"Wait, please someone anyone take my guiding moonlight. It doesn't deserve to be left with the corpses." With that the beast died. The light faded Kiba retrieved the sword.

"This is a beautiful blade. But far too heavy for me I would not wield it to its greatest potential. Gilgamesh I see the weapon you just used Caladbolg this sword is very similar will you take it." He offered the sword to him one hand one the flat of the blade the other on the guard.

Gilgamesh inspected it it truly was beautiful he took it by the hilt with one hand. It shrunk the teal blade was now silver and it was no a normal greatsword instead of a huge blade. It had torn rags on it and was silver. The blade was still beautiful.

"Is it too late to ask for it now. I wish I knew it would shrink." Kiba said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yes it is too late. This will make a fine addition to my collection." Gilgamesh said depositing the blade into his treasury. "What is its name." Gilgamesh asked.

"It was Ludwig's sword he called it the Holy moonlight blade. He never would tell anyone how he found it. He was a very loyal knight and powerful we have no idea why he killed his master. He was found with his sword in his master and insane. He escaped to fallen angel territory using his master's teleportation circle." Rias told him told him looking at the dark spot where the head was.

"I will care for it like I do all treasures worthy of a name."

That's enough I think. Whew this chapter took longer than expected sorry to anyone who waited. If you follow fate you may have noticed I put my own spin on Caladbolg wanted to change it a bit. I rewrote a lot of this. I felt Caladbolg didn't get the fanfare it deserved so I did my best to give it what it deserved. Tyrfing was fun as well. The weapons are the most fun part of writing besides maybe Gilgamesh's personality. Like Kiba could have saved Koneko but Gilgamesh wanted to do that. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long


	4. A few talks at a few benches

Gilgamesh and the peerage has gone their separate ways after killing the stray. The warehouse was about a mile from a park, Which was where he currently was. He was sitting at the bench looking at the moon. He was surprised it and the stars were so clear tonight. It was a beautiful night. The wind whistling through the leaves. It reminded him of his dreams. But this park was much more calming than the forest of Humbaba. He heard steps behind him but didn't turn from his seat on the bench. He kept looking to the moon.

"Beautiful isn't it." The man behind him said he had a calm steady voice.

"Indeed it is." Gilgamesh told him leaning back resting his jaw on his hand.

"Don't you wish you could keep it that way." The man asked.

"Pardon?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Don't you want to protect the beauty of the world?" The man asked. Walking in front of Gilgamesh. He had short black hair almost hanging in front of his eyes. His eyes were a bright blue. "My name is Cao Cao and you are Gilgamesh. The first hero. You were always a personal hero of mine. The man who stood up to the gods when they took his friend." The man said lightly smiling at him.

"Cao Cao the Chinese warlord?" Gilgamesh asked him.

"Yes I am him though you are not like me. You are something more I can tell your soul is old. So you are a proper reincarnation instead of a descendant." Cao Cao told him.

"Enough of these comparisons why are you here." Gilgamesh asked standing up crossing his arms staring the man down.

"I was hoping you could join me." Cao Cao said. Stepping closer to Gilgamesh. "We could protect the world from monsters, Fallen Angels, and Devils we could destroy all of them.."

"How would you achieve this many have tried? The devils even tried to wipe themselves out." Gilgamesh asked.

"You are not the only one with treasures Gilgamesh." The man said and he held his hand a small flash of light and a spear appeared in his hand. It was a ornate spear with what looked like a double helix accessory.

The power coming from the weapon shook Gilgamesh. This was something else. Though he was shaken Gilgamesh didn't show it. He kept his arms crossed.

"Is that the Longinus. Heh even with it you won't succeed what else do you have up your sleeve." Gilgamesh said looking down at him.

"Only the second most powerful being ever. We have it up our sleeve. Though it prefers her now." Cao Cao said not backing down from Gilgamesh's stare.

"Why would the dragon ally herself with you." Gilgamesh asked.

"She wishes to have her silence back. She needs our help in dealing with the great red."

"You think you can help her with that are you a fool." Gilgamesh said looking Cao Cao up and down.

"No I can't help her not alone but with you and any other true hero we can."

"You are correct I wish to protect the world." Gilgamesh said looking at the moon and the forest. "But I will do it my way. I don't require help from the dragon god. Leave me."

"As you wish our offer will always stand Gilgamesh." Cao Cao said before pulling a part out of his pocket. Gilgamesh could see him pour magic into it and fade away.

"Tch." Gilgamesh grunted looking at the moon.

A few hours later Gilgamesh was in his bedroom sleeping. He dreamed of his past again.

"Gilgamesh, My lord what are you doing." The man asked pathetically trying to stop him.

"Taking what is rightfully mine mongrel. I shall have your wife for the first night and you shall have her after. I'll try not ruin her for you." Gilgamesh sai chuckling darkly his face was flushed with wine and he approached the wife. He picked her up in his arms and began walking to their house taking her away from the ceremony. The girl was squirming slightly in his arms. He looked down at her she blushed looking at him she would be fine.

He continued his trek to their back door where the bedding would begin. A person with green hair blocked his approach sticking a foot out. He couldn't tell if a man or a woman impeded his process.

"Stop" the person said a man it was them. The woman stopped squirming and was no looking at the back and forth. Gilgamesh places her down behind him.

Gilgamesh steps closer and shoved the man into the door frame it snapped. He was shoved back equally hard into the other side and the frame snapped more. He was shocked. They now grappled like bulls each trying to gain the upper hand. Gilgamesh bent his knee and turned throwing the man with a hip throw.

Gilgamesh smiled and gave a small chuckle his face lit up. He held his hand out for Enkidu as he pulled him up to his feet they embraced now friends.

"No man is your equal you are as strong as a sky-bolt of Anu." The man said.

"You have the strength of a rutting bull, who are you." Gilgamesh asked the man's lithe body hid great strength.

"I am Enkidu the gods made me of clay. They believe you are constantly wearing the men out in fights and they disprove of you taking the first night of every husband." The man revealed as Enkidu said.

"Hmm." Was Gilgamesh's response. "I will ease up on the men and the women. Come with me I will take you to my palace I have planned to combat a great evil for quite a while I only needed a partner strong enough." Gilgamesh said the people of Uruk were shocked the king going back on his plan. Gilgamesh clasped Enkidu's arm and began leading him to the palace in Uruk.

Gilgamesh woke to the maid shaking him gently. Upon seeing his eyes open she bowed and left closing his door on her way out. It was the weekend he wouldn't have to go to the school. He wondered how long do they want to him to attend it. He stood naked and approached his dresser. He got dressed putting on a simple black v neck shirt and pants. Finding his favorite white fur collared jacket he slipped that on as well.

He slipped outside. Inspecting the grounds. They were of course manicured perfectly. He ambled to the cars intending to get a ride to Kuoh.

After a twenty minute ride he was dropped off into a park. He stepped out and the driver drove away. He began walking through the park. He stopped at the large fountain in the park.

It was bubbling gently. He continued on his stroll through the park.

He heard someone walking behind him in time with his steps. He turned around preparing to summon a weapon to kill whatever it was was.

The man was tall and pale with brown hair with blonde bangs. The man smiled at him. He looked familiar.

"Easy there Goldie I just wanna talk." The man said chuckling.

"Tch." Was Gilgamesh's response to that. The man walked to a bench and patted the seat next to him.

"I'll stand. Now tell me why are you sneaking about like some common thief. I know who you are Azazel." That's right he remembered the man now it was Azazel the leader of the fallen angels.

"Your choice, now listen. There are some low ranks that thought it would be a good idea to kill sacred gear holders. Some "surefire" way to impress me I'm sure. Anyways if they attack you and you happen to incapacitate then there will be a little present for you.." The man said. Looking thoroughly annoyed at his subordinates.

"What reward?" He asked Azazel looking him up and down.

"Just a lil something nothing earth shattering I assure you." Azazel said smiling. He tossed a phone to Gilgamesh he caught it and turned it on.

"A way to contact me is in there as is files of the idiots." Gilgamesh nodded looking at him in eyes he began to leave.

"Oh and if they are doing something more nefarious than trying to impress me don't hesitate to kill them instead. Also let's keep this between us huh. I'm not supposed to be in this town."

"I won't." Gilgamesh said moving on from the park into the city.

After walking for a few minutes he came across quite the scene. Two boys were arguing with a third and making violent gestures. It was the perverted trio from Kuoh.

"C'mon Issei show us what she looks like you lying bastard." The bald one said shaking Issei holding him by the collar. The one with glasses wasn't resorting to violence but was equally angry looking.

"This is bullshit I can tell he's lying no girl would touch him." The one with glasses Motohama said.

"It's not bullshit I'll show you a picture of her. He ruffled through his pockets for his phone he found it and turned it on going to pictures.

"Let me see that, jeez look at the rack on her. Damn bastard why do you have a cute girl." Matsuda said putting Issei in a headlock."

"You don't think he's blackmailing her do you." Motohama asked.

"Hey I'm not blackmailing anybody and get off me." He said struggling out of Matsuda's headlock. He spotted Gilgamesh

"Hey stop staring at me I'm not blackmailing anyone." He said to Gilgamesh getting the attention of the rest of the trio. They now refocused their attention to n their primary enemy pretty boys as they put it.

"Of course you're not you lack the intelligence to." Was Gilgamesh's retort as he walked.

"Whatever I bet your just jealous I have a girlfriend and you don't. Wait why don't you make a move you could have anyone of the girls in school but you don't we would have heard about it by now?" Issei asked going from annoying to almost bearable.

"Simple I don't want to be with people obsessed with me." Gilgamesh said.

"Oh I guess I can understand that. But their boobs how can you resist them." Issei asked he was almost downright friendly now.

"By thinking with my head and not the one between my legs." Was Gilgamesh's response.

"Hey I still don't understand you but your not too bad I guess, for a pretty boy."

"What would you like to eat?" The cute cashier asked. She had brown hair in a bun sticking out of her hat and she had brown eyes and pale skin.

"I'll take the number nine large." Was gilgamesh's answer.

"That will be 900 yen." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and have her the money.

"Thank you." He said and took the tray she blushed as he took it he sat down in the booth He picked up his burger to unwrap it and a small piece of paper fell out from underneath his burger. He picked it up and it had a phone number and "Hey cutie call me xo xo xo" and had a cartoon drawing of the cashier blowing a kiss.

He soon left the restaurant. He threw his trash out and stepped outside. A small blonde girl with twintails bumped into him "Hey mister please help me this weird guy is following me."

"What does he look like?"

Gilgamesh asked her walking away while she held his hand.

"He's tall with a dumb jacket and fedora." Was her answer. "Hey follow me here we can hide here." She pulled him into an alley. This was now getting suspicious. He followed her into the alley before she suddenly hid behind him. As a man clearly the one she described earlier approached.

"Finally Mittlet you sure took your time finding him." The man said.

"So he's just a sacred gear wielder, he's just human." Mittlet responded behind him.

"Whatever let's make this quick." The man said before throwing a spear of light at him.

"Tch." Was the response. Faster than they could see a golden gate opened before launching a sword out which went straight through the light spear shattering it and landing in the wall of the alley next to Dohnaseek.

"Sacred gear holder huh. You're wrong. I would assume your the angels Azazel told me of. Now do you have a death wish or do you want to be punished by Azazel."

"What like you could kill us. Now stay still I don't want to ruin that body." She said readying a light spear. Before she could throw it a spear of his own went straight through her chest and pinned her through the wall.

"AAAH YOU GODDAMN BASTARD UHH GET THIS OUT OF ME!" She yelled trying to pull at the spear while he was distracted Dohnaseek tried to throw a spear st his head he leaned his head to the left slightly having the spear kiss his head. He launched several weapons at Dohnaseek three swords and a spear the spear landed in his gut while one sword went straight through his head nearly splitting the two other swords hit him in the shoulder. He was dead immediately. He turned to face Mittlet who now had the spear out of her gut and was crawling towards him.

"I'm sorry come on please don't kill me. I'll do anything you want. Come on please." She was now begging for her life crying on the ground. He ignored her pleas and launched another weapon this one going through her heart she died immediately. He turned back to Dohnaseek's corpse or at least what was left of it. He grabbed the phone Azazel gave him. As he was looking for contacts. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. There was a small one like creature doing its best to hide. When it noticed he was watching it it squeaked and disappeared with a magic circle he recognized as the Gremory's. He turned back to the phone found Azazel contact and called.

"Hello." The fallen angel said over the phone.

"I found some of your mongrels." Gilgamesh answered.

"Oh which ones." Was Azazel's response.

"Dohnaseek and Mittlet were the fools names I believe. You might wanna send someone to clean up the mess." Gilgamesh said looking at the corpses and the blood pooling under them. He unsummoned the treasures in flecks of gold magic.

"Hmm so you killed them." Azazel said.

"Of course I killed them they had the gall to believe I was some weak sacred gear user. Death is exactly what they deserved." Gilgamesh answered it was good to have an outlet on all the stress accumulating from no one giving him the respect he deserved. How he wished he could teach them a lesson. But his mother would not approve and he cares for her more than his ego.

"Hmm alright cool it hot shot. Anyway I'll send someone to clean them up. Call me again if you find any of the others." Azazel hung up on him.

he began his walk home he could probably get home before the day ended. He tried to leave the alleyway before someone stepped in front of him. He looked down at them it was Akeno. He saw the ink which he guessed was her familiar hide between her legs.

"Mmh you really were brutal huh." She said with a blush on her face.

"Pfft of course they disrespected me so they deserved everything they got."

"Fufufu you have a temper don't you Gilgamesh. You know as your senpai it is my duty to help my cute Kouhai so if you ever want to practice feel free to ask." She said laughing while blushing. Yeah she was a weird one who would get turned on by brutally murdered corpses. But that was fine she was incredibly beautiful

"Maybe in the future I will take you up on your offer." Gilgamesh said.

"Hmm anyways Buchou wanted to see you to talk about these crows." She said looking at them once more and shuddering. "My familiar can take care of the bodies of you wish." She said he looked at the oni behind her legs who was shaking its head side to side rapidly.

"I have already made arrangements for the mongrels." He said looking at the corpses. The blood was now drying it finally stopped flowing.

He felt a surge of magic behind him and saw Akeno preparing a magic circle and after tinkering with it for a while. "Here this should be able to take both of us. You lucky I'm so skilled you know. You wouldn't want to keep Buchou waiting would you." Akeno said smiling at him.

"Pfft she can afford to wait I'm not at her beck and call." He answered before stepping into the circle.

"Ufufu" she giggled before saying. "Then why are you stepping into the circle." She said.

"Whatever just teleport us." He said looking away from her blushing. 'What was he doing he Gilgamesh blushing because of some some woman.' He face stopped reddening and grew back to normal after his internal pep talk.

"Ufufu I'm only teasing you Gilgamesh." She said before stepping into the circle. Since he was still facing away from her he felt her breasts press against his back.

"Oh no I made the circle too small Whatever will we do she said before leaning even closer into him. She was insufferable.

Thankfully she teleported then quickly. One moment he was in the alley the next he was in the occult research club room. He heard a shower going that was pretty odd why would a shower be running in the clubroom. He heard the shower and stop and someone with very familiar hair stepped out into the peel Akeno was now holding.

"What an exhibitionist." Gilgamesh said looking Rias in the eyes.

"It-it's nothing like that. I couldn't shower earlier so I am now." She said stuttering slightly clearly embarrassed.

"Sure… so why do you want me. I have a feeling it isn't because you missed me." He told her.

"Why did you kill the fallen." She said ignoring his joke. She looked him in the eyes acting like mother who caught her child stealing a cookie.

"Because I was attacked Rias come on. I'm not a devil I don't have to follow that pact." He told her she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Hmph your allies with us now I wouldn't attack them. If I were you. Plus what if you got hurt that look bad for us devils. The secret reincarnation of the most famous hero of all time I guess a few days after meeting the devils." She said staring him in the eyes Akeno was uncharacteristically quiet. Just sitting on the sidelines watching them both.

"Don't insult me those fools were no threat to me. I could take your whole peerage easily Rias." He told her. At his response she looked angry if her pout and Reddening face showed him anything.

"Listen just be more careful next time please . I know I can't control you so this is only a request." She said.

"I will consider it if it bothers you that much." He said upon him saying this her body relaxed.

"Im sorry but someone else was also attacked by fallen angels I have been on edge." She said sitting down at her desk still in her towel. "It's just…" she started before stopping and biting her lip. "This is my territory what leader am I if I let my allies just be attacked?" She looked him in the eyes he could tell it was eating at her.

"Listen one who aspires to be a king must always be confident in your actions. If you truly wish to be a king you must be right. A king must be above his peers. There is no time to be wrong no chance a king must be perfect." He told her that was how he believed a king should be himself being the perfect example. You must always believe yourself to be right for the sake of his people a king cannot be wrong.

"Was that your attempt at a pep talk. If so it didn't work." She said now smiling at him.

"If you don't wish to heed my advice that is your decision. Now who else was attacked were they injured or killed?" He asked her.

"Issei Hyoudou was killed by a fallen angel. For his sacred gear. It must be something interesting for them to kill him over. I resurrected him after he called to me." She said looking at the chessboard on her desk. Playing with a pawn.

"Hmm I was also attacked due to them believing I possessed one as well." He said.

"You don't? It fits the description for one." She asked him.

"No the gate of Babylon predates sacred gears for some time. It is a ability made by me in the past using my limitless treasury." He told her.

"Hmm that will be all. If you wish to be teleported home tell Akeno she will take you if you tell her where you live… Thank you for telling me what you believe a king should be but you're wrong."

"Hmph now your acting like a king Rias." He told her

He told Akeno where he lived. "Come Akeno take me home."

"Ufufu of course Gilgamesh come we will teleport right away." She was smiling again which was definitely a bad sign.

"Ohh no I made the magic circle small again Rias you will have to punish me for my failure when we return." He saw the circle under him their was just enough room for one person.

"Ohh Akeno are you forgetting something. You don't need to go with him." Rias said.

"But I want see how this king lives and how he treats servants. Come on Gilgamesh depending on what your punishments are I might want to stay Ufufu." She said walking up to him pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Hmm I have no issue with her coming." Gilgamesh said looking to Rias.

"Hmm you can go but come back soon. We have something to discuss." Rias said.

Akeno turned and bowed to Rias before smirking and deliberately rubbing her butt against him. "Of course Rias." With that she activated the magic circle.

 **Alrighty I think that's time to change it this is gonna come to you guys pretty rough. So if you spot any mistakes tell me. I still don't have the whole story planned out so if you have any plans for plot points or moments just say I may or may not include them. Now I'm still trying to get characters and their interactions down. This Gilgamesh is a bit different from the one in fate mainly less of a dick and hopefully more relatable. Now please excuse any formatting issues as this is mostly being written on mobile.**


	5. A newborn devil

"Wake up! Wake up! Idiot!" Issei woke with a start turning off his alarm. He felt his chest for the wound from that crazy bitch. Hmm he couldn't feel anything. He took his shirt off and looked down at his chest. Nope no wound no scar just pale flesh. He opened his curtains and immediately recoiled like he felt almost blinded and immediately felt sluggish.

"Issei breakfast." His mother yelled up. He was shook out of his stupor. He quickly dressed in the Kuoh uniform and ran downstairs.

"Sorry I gotta get going." He told his mother almost succeeding in running past her.

"If your not gonna have breakfast here take this." She gave him some toast and tried to fix his hair before he slapped her hand away and made his way to school.

He ate the bread quickly he really was tired what happened last night. He quickly ran to the school. If he was fast enough he shouldn't be late. He was making good time even though he was tired he was going faster than usual.

After a few minutes he realized he was still running and not at all winded which was strange. As he was running he saw some glorious breasts at the school gate. He stared at them quite obviously it was the kendo club captains.

"Hey Muryama that perverts looking at you again." She said trying to keep it down but Issei heard it. He quickly blushed and continued running at being found out.

He reached the entrance in no time he looked up a saw a flash of red for a second.

"Like I said Rias Akeno just came to see my abode." Gilgamesh said looking at the devil heiress before him. They were in first period. Rias once again erected a spell so they could have a "chat" as she put it. It was more like an interrogation. She smirked at him

"Hmmm if you say so Gilgamesh. Anyway onto other subjects. Issei is going to be joining my peerage officially today." She told him still smirking at him.

"So He was the one killed by that fallen. He must be weak they were quite pitiful." He told her his opinion on Isse's use as a member obvious.

"Well he may be weak now but he was great potential I can tell." She said pouting at him for his displeasure of her choice.

"If you say so." With that their conversation concluded and Rias removes the ward or as a human mage would call it a bounded field. The rest of his classes passed rather quick. After his final class he prepared to leave.

"Gilgamesh, Rias would love it if you could come to the club now. She wishes you to be their for our kouhai's induction."

"I suppose I could lgrace you all with my presence a while longer." Gilgamesh said beginning to walk in the direction of the occult research club.

"Ufufu you have my sincerist thanks." Akeno said walking with him.

"Now Issei has Kiba told you why I wanted to see you?" Rias Asked him sitting on her desk looking him in the eyes. He had trouble returning the favor his eyes were focused on other things two things to be exact.

"Pervert." The loli Koneko told him her words cut deep. But were truthful.

"Uhh no he didn't. He just said you wanted to see me."

The door opened behind and the other half of Kuoh's great ladies came in. He of course could not resist her boobs.

"Ara Ara Issei you have wandering eyes." Akeno said restingge Ryan's on her cheek. He was very happy the site he saw after immediately cleared those feelings.

"Hmph careful you eyes don't fall out of your head mongrel." Gilgamesh had arrived. He walked past Issei and sat next to Koneko. Akeno made her way past as well and sat next to him.

"Great it appears everyone is here. Issei do you remember what happened on Sunday." Rias said crossing and uncrossing her legs he looked itching for a peek of her pantries and he was rewarded.

"Uhhhh. Yeah I went on a date and Yumma stabbed me. It couldn't have happened though because I'm fine." Issei said looking around the room. Gilgamesh sighed audibly.

"Of course it happened otherwise you wouldn't be here." Gilgamesh said before a golden portal opened before him and a teacup exited it to fall into his hand. Issei looked around again at the obvious proof of magic and no one was surprised or even looking at Gilgamesh.

"Am I going crazy or did that tea come out of a portal?" Issei asked the group.

"No Issei your not crazy. Gilgamesh just has some special abilities. Now the one you call Yuuma is a fallen angel named Raynare. She killed you because she was afraid of your potential." Rias told him.

"A fallen angel? Like from the Bible?" Issei asked. He noticed Koneko tugging on Gilgamesh's sleeve and a massive plate of the most exquisite sweets he had ever seen appeared in her lap.

"Yes like from the Bible. Now Issei you did die but I resurrected you to serve me. You and everyone besides Gilgamesh is a devil." She said before her and the other devils revealed their wings.

"What no. I'm definitely crazy devils come on. Those wings are jus freaky good cosplay has to be." Issei said looking at their wings.

"You have wings too Issei." Rias told him. He looked and sure enough she was right.

"Okay so I guess you weren't lying about the devil thing but. What was that about being brought back to serve you?" Issei asked scratching his cheek.

"It's simple as a Devil I have a peerage or a family I can make. This is achieved by using the evil pieces. That one of our four leaders created. So technically you are a sergeant atleast as far as devil society is concerned but we Gremorys treat our servants like family." She told him.

"And if that isn't enough to convince you. One day you can move up in devil society and have your own peerage of whiever you like." She told him. His mind started racing. With this he could have his own harem, hopefully at least.

"Co-could I have a harem?" He asked expecting to be locked for his dreams. Gilgamesh audibly sighed. But his focus was on Rias who thought for a moment before saying.

"Hmm I don't see why not harems are quite common in devil society." She told him.

"Wooowho! Yes! This is great my dream to can finally be completed." He felt several eyes on him and realized he was either being watched with exasperation or disgust by a certain loli.

"Yes you can but before that I have a few more things to show you today. Now this may sound stupid but who do you think is the strongest person. They could be real or from an anime or show."

"Uhh Goku." He told her.

"Yes Goku He has a signature move right? Don't worry about feeling. Silly just do it." She told him. She looked at him expectantly so he entered the famous pose.

"Kamehameha!" With a shout he finished the pose. A gauntlet appeared on his arm it was red and had a green jewl in the center.

"Pfft is that it." Was Gilgamesh's response to his new gauntlet. He turned to Rias and she looked disappointed for a second before hiding it with a smile.

"Don't be rude Gilgamesh. Issei it looks like your sacred gear is a twice critical. It can double your power. For a short time." Rias told him inspecting the gauntlet in his hand.

"I'm sure that will help him." Gilgamesh said sarcastically.

"Whatever it's better than summoning a tea set." He immediately regretted those words as he saw Gilgamesh's wine colored eyes narrow at him.

"Listen. Mongrel I have access to every treasure the world has seen. Don't dare insult it or I will show you how weak that gear is." Gilgamesh said. He looked to Rias but she wouldn't meet his eyes and whistled inconspicuously.

"Yes I understand Gilgamesh." He told him and here he thought Gilgamesh wasn't that bad after seeing him over the weekend.

"Good." Gilgamesh said curtly.

"Anyway. Issei since today is your first day as a devil. You will be passing out these fliers."She said while summon a huge stack via a magic circle straight to his arms.

"Awww come on passing out fliers."

"Every new devil has to do it. Besides after a few days we can hopefully set you up with a contract which will grow your power. Now go." She said shooting him with her hand.

"Thank you for allowing Kiba to spar with you Gilgamesh." Rias told him they were at the sports field of the school. Rias set up wards so no one would interrupt.

"Hmm are you prepared." He asked Kiba who was on the other side of the field. Evidently Kiba heard him and began to jog towards him sword in hand.

"Good." Gilgamesh said before summoning a score of portals. All filled with nameless treasures nothing in particular.

Kiba stopped his approach at seeing twenty portals materialize. He summoned as many swords in the ground around him as he could he summoned around twenty swords in total. Not including the one in his hand.

A test sword was launched a him he parried it and it landed point down among his other swords.

He saw a cocky smirk on Gilgamesh's face and prepared himself for more swords. Gilgamesh launched two at him their speed comparable to bullets. Three more were launched behind the two he parried the one on the left and dodged the second before summoning a sword taller than him in front of him to block the three swords

He had to get closer he summoned another huge sword which at an angle and he used it as a ramp and sprinted up and otlver it when he reached the handle he had to dodge a spear. Which he did by leaping over it but another weapon was already on its way. He had no choice but to block it. He couldn't dodge mid air.

An axe smashed against his sword shattering it and sending him back he flipped back grabbing the handle of one of his swords on his way past it and his tbarley redirected another sword aimed at him.

Now he was on the ground he rolled out of the path of a pike and began sprinting towards his enemy grabbing a second sword on his way. He spun to the left of dodge yet another sword and threw his sword in his off hand which redirected a sword aimed at his head just enough for it to miss and he kept running summoning another sword. In the ground which he pulled and launched at his foe. This was a special sword. After seeing Gilgamesh fight the stray he was inspired to create a searching sword that was in essence similar to a heat seeking sword .

His sword was immediately shot out of the air and shattered by a great club. It should be enough to distract his golden foe. He was fifteen feet from him now. Maybe he could wipe that smirk off his face too. He heard a whistling behind him and a sword slammed behind him with incredible power the impact caused him to fly over Gilgamesh he summoned another sword and tossed it while he was over him. It was of course deflected by another one.

He kept to the skies summoning his wings to fly further and adjust his strategy. He landed about fifty feet away from Gilgamesh.

He looked to Gilgamesh who paused his onslaught. He was the picture of health. Not at all winded. His fur collar was gently swaying in the breeze.

He needed to get a clear shot at him a straight run up. All the dodging was sowing him and stopping him from making a decisive blow.

He summoned two sword last one green with wind swirling all around the blade. He chose the other due to it familiarity it was his favorite light eating sword.

He began his sprint. Shortly after he began running a he had to duck sword aimed for his head. Parry a second also aimed before his head before sliding raking the green sword up it cut through the earth and summoned a blousy if wind which redirected the two swords aimed at him he jumped over the gust ready to slash at Gilgamesh. He was so close he would definitely get him.

He felt something slam into his side and when he hit the ground he realized he was trapped in a net. Gilgamesh approaches his nearby struggling form. He summoned a normal long sword into his hand and rested it on his neck.

"This is my victory Yuuto." Gilgamesh told him.

He sighed "Yes it appears to be." He said. The net disappeared in golden particles. As did the sword at his throat. Kiba also unsummoned his swords

"Why did you challenge me?" Gilgamesh asked.

"I wished to test my capabilities against a opponent skilled at range. It was quite useful."

"Gilgamesh and Yuuto your fight was amazing. Rias said arriving. Looking at the damage mainly the crater from Gilgamesh. "Yuuto are you satisfied?" Rias asked him

"Yes Gilgamesh has taught me about my limits." He answered.

 **Well that's that I figured I'd try some**

 **Character hopping this chapter. Your opinions not this would be appreciated. I wanted to make Kiba a bit more interesting than just Ohh let me summon this sword and hit you with it. Your opinions of the fight especially would be appreciated.**


End file.
